


full combo

by sonosuke



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonosuke/pseuds/sonosuke
Summary: naegi gets his pussy ate while playing love livetakes place during the future foundation era





	full combo

The sun's just began its daily descent below the horizon and he could not be any more exhausted. Thankful he's home and ready for bed before nine PM on a Friday, he lets out a contented breath as his body, heavy with fatigue, finally hits his sheets (and his, roughly, twenty-seven pillows) for the night.

A solid black graphic T-shirt (He likes Kirby!) is the usual for Naegi Makoto, but today, in place of the cartoon print boxer shorts he oh so loves to wear, he thought perhaps he'd don something a little more comfortable. Soft and snug and accented with lace and ribbon, a pair of blush pink, dare I say it, _panties_ hug his sweet derrière and he could not request for a comfort deeper than this, not at all. Actually, he could, he thinks, as he grabs for his phone on his nightstand.

Kotori's voice greets him with the usual "Bushimo!" upon start-up. His posture relaxes. Something about her voice in particular is... annoyingly comforting.

Plenty of LP (though never enough, he thinks)... He hasn't had the chance to play all day. It's the aftermath of the damn apocalypse he's combatting and as happy as he is to do it, it's very demanding work. He needs time to himself, needs time to relax, needs time to play his idol girl rhythm games to the point of indescribable frustration, and as guilty as he feels to self-indulge in _anything_ (period), this is just fact-of-the-matter.

Leaning against his headboard, ankles crossed, he's comfortable and ready to blow all his LP.

 

_Tap, tap-tap-tap, long-press, release, long-press, release, tap..._

 

It isn't until the shower flow stops that he remembers where he is, but he hasn't been playing long. There's enough LP for a few more songs, but he ought to greet his boyfriend who just strolled through the bedroom door, flaxen hair wet and (pink and perfect) nipples out, you might say.

He stretches, "Mmm, hey handsome." A smile.

A scoff, in jest, "Are you all ready for bed then, Makoto?" He sorts through his mile-long walk-in closet for a silky button-down for bed. He doesn't much like wearing pants to bed, his sheets feel deliriously good on his bare legs, so he doesn't bother.

"Ah, not yet... I still have LP left," he's looking at his phone sorting through songs to play. "I still haven't full-comboed this song on Expert yet, so I want to try that."

"Mmm," is his reply as he steps out of his monstrous closet to make his way over to their tantalizingly comfortable bed. "Finish up with that so you can pay attention to more important things," He settles himself between Makoto's legs after urging him to spread them. "Things like your tall and irresistibly handsome boyfriend who's been eyeing you up since he got out of the shower, for example."

"Mhm... Oh, what? Hold on, Byakuya." His incessant tapping does not cease.

A scoff, though he couldn't say it was in jest this time. "Makoto." Exasperation is more than hinted at in his tone, though maybe he's being a tad dramatic (a big surprise that would be).

"I'm sorryyy! Just give me a second," he manages. He sings along under his breath with the idols he so admires as he taps away with his thumbs.

The half-baked apology evidently isn't enough for Togami Byakuya. He spreads Naegi's legs and kisses along his thighs. "What is it that that game has that's worth paying attention to more than I, hm?" Another kiss wets his thigh.

"B-Byakuya!" he sputters, not looking away from his phone for even a fraction of a second. "Please, you're gonna mess up my combo."

Was that a whimper? How cute, he thinks, though he wishes it were out of pleasure and desire for more sensual touches and kisses rather than out of desperation not to get a "good" note in his ridiculous game. He's hungry he's hungry and God damn him if he doesn't satiate that hunger.

Tapping, tapping, tapping, there's a tickle between his thighs and Togami's nuzzling his pussy through those aforementioned blush pink (oh) _panties_ and he's quivering, but he can't break his focus, 25 LP is at stake and he's gonna get his damn Love Gem or he might actually drink a cleaning solution from under the kitchen sink, and maybe he's being a tad dramatic, but a game is only as good as how suicidal it makes you. That's the Naegi standard anyh _hhhfuckfuck he's licking it, he's licking it Watashi wa! Akai! Bara no hime y_

"Mmm... Makoto..." Kiss, lick, kiss, payattentiontome, kiss.

This has done little to yield Togami's desired results. He grips the lace around the waistband of those _you-know-what_ s and tugs them off. "I much prefer this... as cute as these panties are."

"Nnhm, Byakuyaaa!" A tinge of irritability taints his tone, but his voice is still so sweet. That can't be helped.

"I don't expect you to be able to divide your attention right now, so just focus on your game and I'll play mine."

Naegi huffs a "fine" and does just that, spreading his legs wide for easy access. There is no pleasure more satiating for Togami than that of making his boyfriend cum and the excitement of seeing his pussy like this is almost unbearable. It's been a long week and he's been craving this for a while.

Gripping Naegi's plush thighs (putting on a bit of weight there maybe?), he licks a long stripe from his wet hole to his clit, topping it off with a kiss. He bobs his head a bit as he drags his tongue. Settles into suckling on that hard clit of his. "Mmnmh," he can't help but moan against his pussy the way Naegi can't help moaning after he solo-pulls an SSR.

As distracting as this would be for anyone else, Naegi is able to keep focus without much trouble now that Togami's putting his mouth to better use. His toes curl and his thighs touch Togami's temples as they gently close. He whines, he's getting close! To a full combo, that is. Please, Eli Ayase don't fail him now.

Togami's getting impatient. Licking and suckling more aggressively now, though as expected, this doesn't get him what he wants. Still, he's enjoying every minute of this regardless. He slides his tongue in, just a bit, teasing the muscle around Naegi's loosening hole. "You're delicious, Makoto..."

"Ahh~! Mm, yesyesyes fuck!"

The words "FULL COMBO" flash on his screen and he's beaming with delight. The game plays that cheerful little tune and rewards him with enough EXP to open a chest. Baller. But oh right, Byakuya's tongue feels amazing too.

"Mh, Makotooo..." Whiny as ever... but he does like being doted on like this. Togami sits up to straddle Naegi's lap and urge him to set his phone aside.

"Wait, w- But I- My LP!" He spits in desperation, pulling against Togami's grip as he pulls his phone toward the nightstand.

"You told me to give you a second and, being the kind and benevolent man I am, I granted you that." His grip on Naegi's wrist does not loosen as he grabs the other and pins them to the headboard. "I want you to play with _me_ now..."

As forceful as this sounds, his voice in that last bit dripped with a sensuality and playfulness unmatched by any other man or woman Naegi has ever been partnered with. He swallows hard. Really starting to miss the feeling of Togami's tongue between his thighs...

"Okay... Th-There's not an event going on right now so... I guess it's fine," he mutters finally.

A satisfied little smirk appears in place of the soft pout on Togami's face as he leans in to receive a deep and verily-craved kiss. There's something exciting about tasting his boyfriend's mouth after having slobbered all over his meat. And speaking of that, his was really needing to be stuffed in something.

"Makoto..." Kisses dotted the one named's jawline and neck. "Let me put it in."

Naegi's melted. When Togami has his focus like this, there's little he can do to combat the unbearable waves of arousal he feels throughout his whole body. He nods, hard, squirming under Togami's grip. "Please..." His hips roll forward as his eyes roll back. "I need it, I need to cum." Umi Sonoda, who?

Togami releases Naegi's wrists, letting him set his phone aside. The blanket lays over them and Naegi positions himself on his back beneath his tall and irresistibly handsome boyfriend who's deserving of all the attention in the world at any and every second of every day, he's sure. He cups his face and loses himself in the feeling of their mouths clashing. It's warm and it's wet and so is he and Togami could confirm this as he's pushed the head of his cock into Naegi's warm, wet pussy.

"Nnhm, Byakuyaaa..." It sounds much better coming out of his mouth like this, Togami thinks. "Please, fuck me.. I need you."

Naegi was never one to skimp out on the desperate dirty-talk, and Togami was never one not to meet his demands (eventually). Togami thrusts into his irresistibly adorable boyfriend and the pleasure of finally being inside of him hits him like a summer's heat wave. His thrusts are hard and fast because Naegi's been such a cocktease all evening and he isn't in the mood to hold back. Their breathing is hot and heavy, interrupted only by the smacks of kisses on lips and nips on necks.

"Byakuyaa, Byakuya, ohh..." A whisper of _i'm close_ and all is erratic, _please byakuya please ohh fuuck fuck_ , and, _i'm coming, i'm coming, ohh byakuyaaa!_

The one named (repeatedly) is at his limit, lets out "Nmhn, Makoto...!" as he fills up that perfect and delicious pussy he loves so much. "Mmmhn..."

 

* * *

 

Laying against Togami's chest, held closely while long delicate fingers run through his messy hair, Naegi nuzzles into Togami's neck.

"You're always so loud," breaks their silence.

Embarrassed. "Byakuya... Do you not like it?"

"Shut up..." is said, muffled into Naegi's head. "I love it... It's cute. Reminding me, yourself, and everyone in the neighborhood just who's cock you love more than any you've ever had. I could never take offense to that." The smirk is audible. 

 **Embarrassed**. "God, Byakuya!" He buries his face in Togami's neck. He'll never be able to look at Togami again. 

As if on cue, Togami repositions himself to lift Naegi's chin and look him in those bright and impossibly beautiful eyes. "I love you, Makoto... Be grateful I've said so out loud and so explicitly."

A scoff, in jest. "... I love you too, Byakuya."

He wonders if he can reach his phone from here without waking up Togami once he falls asleep.


End file.
